


Machine's Blessing Shell

by mojohwrites



Series: The Armory [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Embedded Images, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojohwrites/pseuds/mojohwrites
Summary: A Ghost is analyzed by a certain Praxic Warlock to determine if she’s been compromised.
Series: The Armory [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939147
Kudos: 3





	Machine's Blessing Shell

# Machine’s Blessing Shell

* * *

* * *

## For Ghosts who see the Light in all places.

“Name?”

_“Hope. But the Tower records would still have me listed as Wren.” _

“Did you… receive that name from the Speaker?”

_“Yes, but my Guardian gave this name.”_

“Your Guardian?” The woman tilted her head and the Ghost puffed out her shell.

_“Yes, my Guardian. Check my status listing.”_

Aunor brought up the mentioned file— _Status: Partnered._

“I see.” 

She began imputing the sequence to begin the scans as several more projections appeared around her, reflecting off her polished black helm. 

“Obviously I’m going to scan your datacores for external tampering.”

_“It might not show, but… an Archon tried to hack me. I encrypted some of my vital cores to keep them safe—the ones with information on the Spectral Network. They were restored when I got my Light back though.”_

_“No evidence of successful external interposition,”_ the Tower’s central processing unit provided in an automated voice after the scan concluded. _“Subject is functioning within standard parameters and has not been tampered with.”_

The Warlock nodded but remained silent as she searched through a series of holoprojected feeds displayed in front of her.

 _“Are you going to do tests on my Guardian too?”_ Hope asked tentatively. She couldn’t read the woman’s expression beneath her helm.

Instead of answering, Aunor unfolded a feed with a flick of her wrist—the darkened lab shimmered and became a forest clearing. Hope could see herself, nestled in the palm of a dead Vandal’s hand, and sighed softly.

A few moments later there was a flash of Light and the Vandal began to stir.

“Stop playback,” the woman said. “Confirm visuals.”

The three-dimensional recording froze and the automated voice answered. _“Initial activation of Ghost-Risen partnership between ‘Hope’ and currently unidentified Risen. Audiovisual feed, third-person perspective; date of recording is two months prior.”_

The Warlock looked over at the Ghost sitting in the scanning bed—her iris was focused on the Vandal in the recording.

“Why?” Aunor asked simply.

 _“Because,”_ Hope replied, _“She is my Guardian.”_

* * *

* * *

_(Totem Shell)_


End file.
